The Other Goode
by HappyPup634
Summary: What if Zach has a sister? What if she is Zach's twin? But of course, Zach and Cammie are now going out. DONT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie's POV**

As me and Zach stand in front of Mrs. Goode, she smirks (are the Goode's the kings and queens of smirking), then pulled out a knife. But as she was about to slice my hand (no worries, Zach protested, fortunately), a figure came up behind her and shot her. I saw it was a girl. As the guards pointed to her, she threw her hands up in the air and said "Relax, idiots. I only shot her in the rib. Y'all have done worse." I covered my laugh. When she looked at us, I noticed she was really pretty. Her hair was a few inches below her shoulder and it was a medium golden brown with a few dark ash blonde highlights. She had emerald green eyes, just like Zach, and she wore all black. Black high-heeled boots, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket. I noticed a thin strip of purple in her hair. When she saw Zach, her face lit up and she ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back. A shot of envy went through me. "Zach, I missed you" she cried. "I missed you too" he said. When she saw me, she smiled and said "You must be Zach's girlfriend, Cammie. I'm Madison." she said. She ran over to the guards and punched and kicked them. As a threat, she held her pistol to their hearts. Then she stuck Nap tine patches on every one of them. "Let's go. The Nap. Patches only last for a week" Madison said. As we ran outside fighting a few guards here and there, she showed us a car. A red convertible that was probably around 8,000 dollars. As we slid in it, she said "I'll drive you guys back to Gallagher. I'm enrolling there to." Madison said, winking. Zach rolled his eyes. "Oh and by the way, me and Zach are twins. Not identical per say, fortunately. Obviously he doesn't inherit his hideous looks from me" she said. _'Defiantly spy material' _I thought. But she seemed pretty nice. A little like Bex, but of course, like Macey too. Maybe Liz but she also seemed like a person that could blend in like me. _The Chameleon. _"Oh, by the way, my full name is: Madison Jamie Goode. My codename is: Ninja. Fav. Color(s) are blue and lime green. I like Subway and Olive Garden. The rest is classified." she said. _Of course, all the 'Goodes' are classified, _I thought. This is going to be a long drive!

_(Time Skip)_

When we arrived at Gallagher, my mom was waiting outside the school.. Don't ask me how, she's one of the best spies alive. When she saw me, she ran up and hugged me. "You will never leave without my permission AND someone is coming with you" she said, still hugging me. "Mom, can't breathe" I choked. Mom quickly let go. I then heard three screams. "YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH BLOODY TROUBLE" I heard Bex scream_. Ah, it's good to be home_ I thought. Of course, with three screaming roomates. I heard Liz say "Cammie, I missed you so much". Then I heard Macey yell "CAMMIE MORGAN, GET YOUR BLOODY BUTT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!" When I did, she hugged me so hard I had to say "Macey, you are hurting me". She said "That's your own problem". Of course, you can't miss Macey _(hint the sarcasm). _When will I ever be alone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you GallagherRoxs123 for being the first to review! I'm going to try to update every other day but who knows? BTW, criticism is gladly accepted just no cussing, ok?**

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie's POV**

Ugh, my friends are like angry birds! Bex keeps slapping me and so does Macey. The new 'rule' is that I cannot escape the room without them knowing or I get kicked (mainly by Bex). Oh, what have I got myself into?

**Madison's POV**

Ohhh, so this is the fantastic Gallagher? I'm real impressed that even the school (or mansion) sticks to their cover. They're supposed to be snobby rich heiresses which is pretty good(e). That's A LOT coming from ME! That Cammie girl seems nice. When Zach marries her (TRUST ME, HE HAS TO!), I'll be so excited to have a sister in law. Brothers are SOOO boring (plus stupid when it comes to Zach). As I walk down the halls, I run into Headmistress Morgan (Cammie's mom). She says "Oh, hello Madison. Welcome to Gallagher. Here is your handbook." She hands me a HUGE binder. "Read up!" Mrs. Morgan said cheerfully. Then she left. I groaned. Time to 'read up'!

**Cammie's POV**

Madison is our roomate. It's horrible getting ANOTHER GIRL (no offense Macey) in a room made for FOUR. Now we have five. Oh well, I'll survive (hopefully). Tomorrow is classes, so I am enjoying my last day of 'freedom'. **(A/N: Cammie only got captured, but in this story whenever a girl is missing they cancel classes). **But it's already 6:30. Dinner is coming up very soon. We're having pasta with alfredo sauce. Which sounds VERY good to me, since I'm STARVING! Having no lunch was a HUGE MISTAKE! I don't know why I made that mistake so don't ask me. Well, it's time for dinner now. I CAN'T WAIT!

_(Time skip)_

When I got in my room, something felt unusual. Like I was being watched. Well, infact I was. Ah, boys bugged our room. That's classic. They want to play this game, they can. Just not the way they want to. I can't wait to think up a plan!

**Thanks for reading! I know, it's a little scatterbrained. I was rushing but I wanted to update. Now you have it. Next chapter will be better! Renember, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! So thanks for reviewing. It was very nice knowing someone enjoys my stories. This chapter is going to be better and longer. And the next chapter will be better too! So I hope you enjoy and yeah. Renember to R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

**Madison's POV**

Well, the days at Gallagher are good(e) so far. I'm enjoying them. So this is how this day went: First, I woke up feeling freezing ice cold water being poured on me. "WHAT THE? WHO DID- … BEX!" I screamed. Yep, I already knew my roomates names. There was Cammie, Rebecca (call her Bex or else you die), Macey (aka Senator's daughter), and Elizabeth (call her Liz but if you don't it's okay). I learned Cammie's codename is Chameleon, she blends in. Bex's codename is Duchess, she kicks butt. Macey's codename is Peacock, she's the 'queen' of fashion. And Liz's codename is Bookworm, she works with hacking and research. They're all very nice, Except right now I'm going to kill Bex…. "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU WON'T HAVE A HAND!" I shrieked. Bex smirked (hey, that's me and Zach's thing!) "Challenge me, let's see what happens" she said, still smirking. "Okkkk, just don't think I can't hurt" I singsong. Bex replies "Bring it on, I'm not scared of ANYTHINNG! You and me, in gym, against each other, with NO rules!" Ah, just got to love challenges. Don't underestimate me Rebecca…..

**Zach's POV**

Well, I cannot WAIT until Grant and Jonas get here today. Just to let you know (for a guy), it stinks to be the ONLY boy in a ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! So, their coming today. Ok, so maybe not just them. But you know what I mean… I hope, you do, right? I slapped myself. I just sounded like Grant. He's a dumbie. But all the girls thinks he's a mini Greek god. Yeah, what about me?

I'm pretty good(e) looking myself. Why am I not a girl magnet? Well, so maybe I kinda am. But just not like Grant… AHH! How do I think up these crazy thoughts? I'm going mental. I hope Cammie doesn't notice. Oh, to keep you updated me and Cammie are going out, so is Bex and Grant and then Liz and Jonas. Macey is still a 'boy magnet' as everyone calls her. I kinda feel sorry for her. It must be really annoying when people flirt with you all the time. Oh, wait, it's time for breakfast. Don't wait up!

**Macey's POV**

Yay! I get to dress-up my roomate! It's going to be fun dressing up Madison (our new roomate). Of course, only if she lets me. She already challenged (drum roll please) … BEX! I'm like, girl, you have got a confidence. NOBODY ever stands up to BEX! Ah, this is going to be interesting…

**Cammie's POV**

URG! I'm having a crazy craving for M&M's! Hopefully my mom has some. Or at least she has evapopaper that's mint chocolate flavored. I know, you're like, what does mint chocolate have to d with M&M's? Well, it's my substitute. Oh, right now I'm really hyper. Wonder why, hmmm… I don't know. Oh, right now it's breakfast. I'm eating chocolate chip waffles. So now my mom walks up on stage to do announcments, like: missions, welcome back to classes, welcome Madison. But the one that surprised me the most was…..

THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS ARE HERE! FOR THE SEMESTER!

Why am I so excited? Zach's already here. Well, it's because Grant and Jonas are like brothers. I can't wait to see them. But another thing that surprised me was…

**Haha, cliff hanger. Sorry guys. I'll try to update tomorrow. On the last chapter, I made a mistake. I put boys instead of boy. Sorry, my bad. I'm trying to update every day cause I know how it feels to be reading a story on fanficton and when you're really is getting into it the author doesn't update. No offense anyone. Well anyway, I luv you guys! TTYL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey girls! Yes, I'm sticking to my 'update every day' thing. GallagherRox123 yes I will make the paragraphs longer and lala45768 and Pieces Of My Heart thank you. This chappie will be longer and better (the exciting part starts here). Oh, and another thing, I'm thinking of hosting a contest. So tell me what you think! Okay, so here we go…..**

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry, Madison Goode, Zach Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Nick Jacobson **(IDK, everyone in stories uses the name Nick, so why not use it? But I'm not copying). **Dang! Are we in trouble? Probably not, but if so, then DANG! Oh well, guess we'll see soon!

**Grant's POV**

When we (Zach, Jonas, and uh… that Nick dude) went in Mrs. Morgan's office, I saw it's really BIG! So cool! Cammie, Bex, (yay!) Liz, Macey, and Madison are already there. "Roseville High is having a student hack in their security cameras" Solomon stated. "Your mission is to go there for a while as an exchange and find out who it is" Mrs. Morgan said. I looked at Bex, then Cammie and she stood there mouth hanging open. _Wonder why she's so shocked _I wondered. Hmmm…. OH WELL! Hahaha. "It's for a mission, boys" Solomon said, looking at us. "We're leaving at 1: 30: 35 pm. Meet me on the roof" said Solomon.

_Boo- ya! _I thought.

**Madison's POV **

Ahh… a mission already on my 1st day of school. I'm actually pretty shocked. But it sucks to have to pack up right AFTER you unpacked. Yep, it TOTALLY sucks. Oh well, lets get-a-packing!

_(Time Skip to 1:30:35 pm)_

We made it there with 3 seconds to spare. The boys made it there with 1 second to spare._ Hahaha, Madi's gotcha bull's-eye! _I hope at 'Roseville High' (_very _creative name) that I get to take French and/or Italian. Why am I already worrying about this 'new' school?

**Cammie's POV**

Really? I have to see JOSH, of all people. Now he's gonna see Zach with me and I- err….. I'M GOING OUT WITH ZACHARY GOODE! AND HIS SISTER IS MY ROOMATE! Yep, double luck. Hopefully we won't run into that Dillon dude. He isn't the nicest though he acts all like he's tough. Well, to tell you the truth even little Jonas (Lizzie's boyfriend) could beat him up. Yep, I'm serious. Oh well, I getting tired on this road trip. The van(s) are very uncomfortable. "Only 5 minutes and 48 seconds!" Solomon said cheerfully as if he was reading my mind. When we got to our apartment, I noticed it was like, 4 stars! Awesome! Guess we really are sticking to our 'snobby rich girls' cover. But of course, we're here for the missionL. Well, time to unload!

**Zach's POV **

When I walked in our 'pent-house apartment' **A/N: IDK, I just made it up. **I noticed there was only 5 bedrooms (with 2 beds per room, of course!) That could only mean that I'm sharing a room with…. CAMMIE! Oh, crap!

**Macey's POV**

As I explore the apartment, I see 'extra rooms'. When I come across one of them, it catches my eye. Hmm… A DRESSING ROOM/WADROBE! Yay! I'll paint it hot pink, have dark wood furniture, buy a few racks, and more! Let me head on to Lowe's!

_(Time skip as long as it takes Macey to get ready)_

When I go out to the parking lot, I notice I have keys to a black Mercedes. Not bad for the CIA. Let's start shopping!

**Liz POV**

Hmm.. There are extra rooms! I am going to pick this big one for a computer and technology room/lab. Jonas will love it! Yes, me and Jonas are 'in a relationship'. It's going smoothly, just to let you know. Well, I better start unpacking my computers!

**Bex POV**

Hmm… a giant room! **A/N: They didn't all pick the same room**

This will be a gym! Me, Grant, Cammie, Zach, and Madison will beat each other up in here. Let's see, a punching bag here, a balance beam over there, dumbbells here.. PERFECT! I'm so excited to actually have a gym in my 'home'.

**Macey POV**

Wow. $10,000 for a HUGE vanity, 10 silver racks, a mini fridge, a magazine holder + a bunch of different fashion magazines, shoe racks, different drawers, 2 changing screens, some more clothes and shoes, some make up, and lots more! The cashiers looked at me weirdly especially when I bought a ton of brushes and a few cans of bright hot pink paint. Well, anyway, I got Nick (he's totally cute) to come get all the furniture from Lowe's. And a few things from other furniture/home improvement stores. Well, I'm in bed right now but I actually am reviewing my day and planning outfits for tomorrow. So yeah, a lot of stress going on right now. My eyes droop and….

_(Time Skip, the next day) _

"Ring, Ring, Ring" the alarm clock buzzed. I hit the 'snooze' button. Seriously, why so loud? But then I suddenly shot up from bed knowing that I have to plan outfits. I got a quick shower, got the outfits ready, and got something to eat. Here are each girls outfit: Cammie- True Religion skinny jeans, hot pink cami under a white Abercrombie tee with navy lettering, and Coach hot pink kitten heels with a multi-color Coach Popsi bag and big, white pair of Juicy Couture sunglasses. Bex- a green, strapless, above knee-lenth Juicy Couture sundress, aqua flats with a bow on them, and a aqua Birkin bag with a bunch of aqua jewelry. She wore white Chanel sunglasses. Macey- a dark denim miniskirt, a lavender, flowing tank, lavender pumps, a yellow Prada bag with yellow jewelry and white Chanel sunglasses too. Madison- light denim, Juicy Couture skinny jeans, a hot pink Hollister tee with a yellow cami, black, slouchy boots, a black Birkin bag, and black Prada sunglasses with silver jewelry. Liz- a ruffled floral dress with a yellow Birkin bag, light pink flats, silver jewelry, and white sunglasses. Hair: Cammie- straightened. Bex- tight curls. Macey- wavy. Madison- straightened. Liz- loose curls. Make-up is eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. When we walked down stairs, the boys were drooling. We grabbed our bags and headed out. I have the black Mercedes. Cammie had a navy Porsche, Liz had a white mustang, Madison had her red Convertible, and Bex had a black Convertible. The boys all had trucks. Time to head to school!

**I hope this is more exciting! I'm sorry the clothes descriptions are confusing but I don't have a better way to say them. I also hope this is longer and tell me if it's boring. With all the designer clothes they stick to the 'snobby rich girl' category. Remember to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry, I tried my best to upload! I'll write lots more chapters, okay?**

**Chapter 5 **

**Zach's POV**

When we arrived at Roseville High, everyone started to stare at us and our cars. We went in and got our schedules. They were all the same:

Language Arts

History

French

Italian

Lunch

Free Period

Biology

Math

Dismissal

Yeah! (note sarcasm) Let's head to Language Arts.

**Cammie's POV**

When we walked into the Language Arts, Zach had wrapped his hand around my waist. We got to sit at a table with Lizzie, Jonas, and Madison. Wait, who did I just see? JOSH! Oh, no! His eyes were filled with pain and jealousy with a bit of anger. _Well, it's not my problem I've moved on to someone that knows the truth about me _I thought. Still, it's not his fault he CAN'T know the truth about me. But oh well!

_(Time Skip through Language Arts)_

My locker is right beside Zach's! That's nice. But there's something I hate about my locker. IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO JOSH'S TOO! Oh dang! This is going to be horrible!

**Josh's POV (IDK, just something different)**

Cammie's at Roseville High! I saw her when she walked into my language arts room. But something I just didn't like about her. ZACK, ZEKE, OR WHOEVER HAD HIS ARM AROUND HER! Wow, he doesn't just get away with taking my Cammie. I bet your like "She's not yours". Well, she will be. Just wait!

**Bex's POV**

Awesome! I'm totally doing gym. Wait a minute…. NO! PLEASE, REBECCA, DON'T SOUND LIKE MACEY! Hahaha, yeah I'm not in with the "yeah, like, totally" thing. Back to subject. I hope I can control myself to NOT giving anyone bloody nose. A black eye, maybe to a jock who thinks he is all big and tough. Well, I know Grant will beat him up if the "jock" makes a bet on it.

**Grant POV**

Oooo, I've never been to a regular school since 7th grade! It's just so…. REGULAR! Like, there's no Covert Operations (personally my favorite class) or no extra credit for cracking a CIA code. Dang! But it's just sooooo boring. Well see you later! Shark bait, moo haha!

**Liz POV**

All the classes are such a breeze! My favorite is Biology just because it's a review for me. Well, actually everything is a review for me! I wish they had at least something I could do for extra credit (like helping Dr. Fibbs). Oh well! Guess I better head to the lab to start working on that simple biology report due Wednesday (it's Monday right now).

**Cammie's POV**

At lunch, everyone started to get gossip from us. For an example, this girl named Ashley wanted to know if we ever have kissed a guy (pathetic, I know). She's the big "gossip queen" of the school. Also, Ashley is the most popular girl (purple Mercedes, Prada bag, Love Pink tee, Chanel miniskirt). You know, the average blonde popular girl **A/N: No offense to anyone blonde, you guys are all fine! **Well, she won't ever get any juicy gossip from us!

**Macey POV**

Ugh. Already boys are drooling over me. Nick got all mad (I think he likes me) when a boy asked me to go on a date with him (to the movies). Seriously, I think he just "likes" me because I'm the "Senator's daughter". Well, he was just a nutcase cause he goes out with a popular girl named Trisha. What a player!

**Josh POV**

Plan A is starting on 'How to get Cammie back'. Plan A is: First of all, try to get all close with Cammie and take her away when Zach (I finally learned his name) is about to talk to her. Like, at French I'll ask her to be my partner and whenever someone asks to be your partner you cannot refuse. Then I'll try to get her on dates like going to the movie theaters. Finally, I'll make up lies about Zach and get her to break up with him then ask her out. What a perfect plan!

**I know, you're like, why is Josh so evil? Well, IDK!**

**Zach's POV**

Dang! Here comes Jimmy. _Stay away from Cammie, jerk _I thought. "Cammie will you go with me to-…" I was cut off by 'Jimmy'. "Cammie, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" he asked. Cammie looked at me and said "Well, actually I think Zach was about to ask me to go somewhere". "Yes, I was wondering if you could go out to eat with me before Jimmy so rudely interrupted me" I said, my words dripping with hate. "Oh, sorry Josh but Zach WAS going to ask me first so I have to say yes to him" Cammie said very politely. _Oops, sorry Josh, guess one point for Zach _I thought. He wants to play this game, I will.

**Josh POV**

CAMMIE TURNED DOWN MY OFFER TO GO TO THE MOVIES WITH HER! Just because I so "rudely" interrupted Zeke. Well, sorry Zach, but she WILL be my partner for French.

_(Time skip until French class)_

"Cammie, can you be my partner" I asked sweetly. "Um, sorry, but no" she said. "Well, the rule is that you CAN'T turn down someone's offer" I shot back. "WELL, Zach asked me already before class" she snapped bitterly. Zach smirked and said "Guess she is following the rules since she didn't turn ME down when I asked". Well, sorry Zach. I'll win Cammie one way or the other.

_(Time skip, next day) _

"Cammie, will you go to my game" I asked. "Um, me and Zach already have plans" she replied, filing her nails. "What time are they?" I asked. "4 to 9" she said. _What the heck? That's wayyy to long _I thought. So I actually asked "Where are you all going?" She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and said "Even though it's not your business, we are going to the movies and then we're going swimming then going to the skating rink". Wow is all I have to say. No worries, I did ask her "Well, can you go with me to the bowling alley tomorrow?"

**Cammie's POV**

Who does this guy think he is? "Ummm" was all I replied. He smiled sweetly and said "Do you and Zach have plans?". "Actually, yes. I'm taking her to the town carnival" Zach said, casually walking up. "Did you ask" Josh asked curiously. "Well, I don't have to since I'm her BOYFRIEND" he replies back. "Cammie, who do you choose? I did ask you FIRST" Josh sneered. _Try to find your own original comeback _I thought. Still he did ask first but Zach has already planned out the entire week. "I'll pick you up at 6, ok?" Josh asked but it came out more as a sentence. WHAT THE HECK JOSH YOU DON'T CHOOSE WHO I PICK!

_(Time skip to Wednesday)_

Here comes Josh trotting up to me. What surprises me the most is when he puts an arm around my waist and says "Can't wait 'til tonight for our date". I rolled my eyes and shrug his arm away from me. What is _his _problem?

_(6:00)_

"Cammie, you ready" Josh says, going inside our apartment. "Sorry Jimmy, but Cammie's going to the carnival with ME." says Zach, kissing me on the forehead. "Um, I don't think so, she's coming with ME since I asked FIRST" Josh yelled. "WHAT THE HECK JOSH I DIDN'T EVEN SAY I WAS EVEN GOING TO" I yelled.

**Well, will Cammie go with Josh or Zach? You never know what I might do with this story. Yes, Josh is so desperate he's out of control. This story MIGHT turn into a drama one, IDK. See ya later my lovelies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's you guys new chapter! I'm so sorry I slacked. Will you please forgive my laziness? Haha well here it goes!**

**Chapter 5**

**Cammie's POV**

"I've made up my mind" is the only thing I said. Josh was giving me the _go-ahead-and-say-my-name-you-and-I-both-know-it's-me _look. He can look at me until his eyeballs burn out 'cause I'm going with Zach since he's my boyfriend. "Well, who is it" Josh replied, with a smug look on his face. "Well, the last letter in his 1st name is a _H_" I said mysteriously. "That applies to both of us, Gallagher girl" Zach said. "Actually, I've heard your full first name is Zachary" Josh said all with too much pride. "Well, it is Zach" I replied. Josh's mouth hung open. What happened to sweet ol' Josh? Mean is now replacing sweet. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHEN IT WAS ZEKE YOU DEFENDED HIM USING THE WHOEVER ASKS FIRST I GO WITH RULE! AND I ASKED FIRST!" Josh yelled. "Jeez, what happened to you? Why can't I pick my BOYFRIEND? You used to be all sweet but no, you can't now." I snapped. Josh walked out from our apartment with a huff. _Serves him right _I thought.

**Zach's POV**

I'm tired! It was really funny seeing Jimmy walk in our apartment like he owned it. Then when Cammie rejected he got all mad and left. I think Cammie muttered something on the lines of "Serves him right" under her breath but it was supposed to just be a thought. And tonight was fun and just fantastic! Oh jeez! I sound like Dr. Steve. Dang! Oh well… *falls asleep* K

**Madison's POV**

Hahaha! Little Ms. Popular Girl Ashley thought she was going to get all the juicy gossip from me. Here's how it went:

"_So Madison. I heard that like once you hit a woman with your boot and she passed out" Ashley said. "Well, where in the world would you here that" I asked stupidly. It was true I did that but I've done worse. "My, um.. Spies." she whispered. I rolled my eyes. She has NO idea she's actually talking to a spy. ME! Mwahaha. Just kidding. J "Um, why do you have spies?" I asked, because really, she don't need to know everything. "Well, I like knowing things…" she said slowly. Don't we all? I motioned for her to go on. "And I write, like, the school's newspaper and I need interesting stories…." she replied, though it sounded more like a question. "Well, I don't want my personal buissness released into the public so no stories from me" I said. Then I walked away._

Yes, I know. So freaky, it's like she knew something was a little weird about us. Maybe, since Roseville's a small town, maybe they never really get new people. Well, technically we aren't new- just at their school. No, Ashley probably will make something up about me. Who believes her anyway? I surely don't…..

**Grant's POV**

Yay! Today me and Bex went to see 'Footloose'! It was fun 'cause you even get to buy yummy snacks. I bought a large coke, a large popcorn, and a box of Sweet tarts to share with Bex. Well, I got to go to sleep. You know my motto, Shark bait, moo ha-ha!

**Jonas POV**

Today Liz and I worked furiously on hacking into Roseville High's website. It was really easy seeing that they don't secure it well enough. When will some people learn to make better protection on the Cyber Life?

**Liz POV**

Jonas is so charming! Today we hacked into the school's website which was quite exciting. We had to make sure to clear our history carefully. Well, it's 8:00 pm so I need to read, memorize that book, and settle down my brain by drinking a glass of warm milk- it helps you become relaxed and tired. Bye!

**Macey POV**

Nick asked me to be his girlfriend! So guess what? Duh, I said yes. You know, I actually think this relationship will work out because Nick is different and for sure doesn't like me since I'm the _Senator's daughter. _*Sigh* Anyway, I have to plan out our outfits so toodles!

_(Time Skip, 8:00 am)_

These are the outfits; **Macey: **_**Red cami, gray Hollister tee with white lettering, dark wash ripped jeans, black slouchy boots**_

**Cammie: **_**Green cami, white Fitch tee with purple lettering, medium wash jeans (slightly distressed) and brown slouchy boots **_

**Bex: **_**Aqua cami, green Abercrombie tee, light wash jeans and tan slouchy boots **_

**Liz: **_**Light yellow tunic with a bow on the chest, dark skinny jeans tucked into Chestnut mini Uggs**_

**Madison: **_**Navy cami under a black & white striped butterfly wing crop top, white jeans, black slouchy boots. **_

Everyone had a white bag and white sunglasses, except for Macey and Madison because they had black. All the girls had simple black eyeliner, mascara, and pale pink lip gloss. We looked fabulous! Time for school.

**So, was it boring? I hope not. Anyway, I know Josh is a bit OOC, isn't he? Did I do a goode job? Oh, BTW, here's a funny mini story: **_**I was writing good down when I noticed I put an e at the end! Guess I've been reading to much Gallagher Girl books! **_

**Here's a disclaimer:**

**Me: Bex!**

**Bex: *rolls eyes* What?**

**Me: Remember the disclaimer? **

**Bex: Oh yeah…. SHE DOES NOT OWN AND IF YOU SAY SHE DOES I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!**

**Me: *stares***

**Bex: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing. Bye guys!**

**Bex: Bye guys again! Remember to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you so much AbjectTerror! I'm glad it's not boring and yes, every guy does get jealous. Anyways, Happy Halloween! I'm gonna be an 80's Valley Girl, I think. Just to point out, I updated! Haha, y'all already know. Let's get on with the story! ~HappyPup634~**

**Chapter 7**

**Nick's POV**

I asked Macey out and she said yes! Finally, I just couldn't handle myself seeing all those guys flirt with her. Macey is worth time and isn't just another girl to date. Anyway, I got to go so see ya!

**Zach's POV**

Today me and Gallagher Girl are going to a haunted house **A/N: BTW, it's Friday for them, I haven't kept up with the days so I'll just go with this. **Right now me and Cam are walking to Math. "Well, hello snob" a guy says, sneering. _Pick on Cammie, you'll get a bloody nose and a black eye _I thought. "Hello Dillon" Cammie says. So 'Dillon' is this moron's name. Here comes my sister. If he picks on her, she might slap him or something. "Hey Cam" Madison greets. "Oh hey" Cam replies. "So, your friends are here to help again" Dillon says. Madison looks him up and down then glared at him. "Look, another snob. You act like you've never seen a middle-class person before" he says. "Actually, I am myself. So yeah, back off. If you say one more word, you'll be lucky to just get a black eye" Madison threatens. My sister is like a bear. She attacks. "I'm soooo scared" he says sarcastically. Then it happens. Madison swings her fist around to his nose and he shrieks. Blood drips from it. "WHAT THE HECK!" Dillon cries. "I told you not to say another word" Madison replies, just shaking her head. Then she walks off.

**Cammie's POV**

MADISON COULD'VE GOT SUSPENDED FOR THAT! But Dillon did deserve it. He really shouldn't of said another word. Anyways, tomorrow all of us are going to throw a costume party at our apartment. Everyone in our grade (?) is invited. I'm a punk fairy, Bex is a ninja, Liz is a nerd (fits her well, no offense Lizzie), Macey is a model, and Madison is an angry bird (this one fits her well too). Right now me and Madison are buying snacks like punch and chips. "Hey, I know a good candy to get" Madison said. "What is it?" I asked. "Milk Duds!" she replied. Of course, it's her favorite candy. "Well, make sure you don't eat them before the party" I reminded her. She groaned. "Alllrrrriiiggghhtt, I guess. But just don't blame me when I eat all of them AT the PARTY" she said. "Okay, I won't. Let's find those Doritos!" I replied. Shopping is sooooo fun (note sarcasm)!

**Bex POV**

Grant and I (yes, I said it correctly for a change!) have ordered and bought workout stuff like mats, dumbbells, exercise balls, a long rectangle shape trampoline **A/N: I'm sorry if you don't know what I mean. There was one at my old gymnastics place **and more little workout thingies. I'm so excited! Also, we already have the punching bag. Beware people!

**Dillon's POV (I know, it's different ****J)**

Those snotty Gallagher Girls are weird! That one girl gave me a bloody nose! No one ever 'hurts' me. If they do, then they will pay. I've got to think of something to make her pay. What will it be?

**Liz POV**

Today Mrs. McFee (my science teacher, she is the best!) asked me to fix this computer for her. When I did, she said I could have it! I asked her why and she said "Because you are my brightest and smartest student!". I thanked her soo much. This is my (not to brag, just to notify you) 8th laptop. I actually have a total of 12 computer. The other 4 are desktop. Some used to not even work! I fixed them though because there is no use in wasting money! Well, I've got to go study so talk to you later!

**Grant POV**

Bex and I are actually getting our own gym! I'm so pumped! Also, tomorrow we're having a costume party for Halloween! I'm going to be a hotdog. They're so yummy! Ouch! Bex is hitting me 'cause she can't open a pickle jar and she keeps bugging me so I ignore her. NEVER ignore Rebecca Baxter!

**I've got to cut it short. I guess it's just a fill in. Sorry if it's boring but at least I updated. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Peace!**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Me: Lizzie!**

**Liz: She doesn't own and please DO NOT accuse her of this boring chapter!**

**Me: I'm hurt!**

**Liz: Sorry, but it is. Anyways, bye everyone! J **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, I didn't have time to update! Too much homework and stuff, plus I have to have my "me time"! And I exercised some yesterday and it just wore me out! Well, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie's POV**

Today is that costume party that Mr. Idiot (Grant) had to suggest because it would help us get to know and 'communicate' with people. Yeah, righttttt. Bex actually just had to like him! Ouch! Bex just hit me because she's sitting right beside me and I accidentally just said that aloud! Well, I technically muttered it but Bex heard it. We're spies, what can you expect?

**Bex's POV**

Cammie dissing my boyfriend! How dare she? He isn't "Mr. Idiot". I could call Goode a lunatic and it wouldn't be a lie. If anything, she would probably be agreeing with me. And Macey plus probably even Zachary himself. Cammie and her moron of a boyfriend should just shut their mouths and go away. Well, not exactly go away but you know what I mean, right?

**Liz's POV**

Madison and I both took apart a laptop. It was fun since it wasn't working and finally we set it up and connected it with the internet (wireless, of course). I gave her the computer because I have so many and she thanked me saying that she only has 3 laptops! What in the world? We aren't snotty and rich or anything, just I thought she would have more. Well, she had 2 desktop computers. Well, I better go and study because I think we might have a pop quiz on algebra tomorrow. I can just smell it!

**Macey's POV**

Ugh… why do boys have to drool over me? I'm with Nick now, ring a bell idiots (the boys who are drooling over her). I'm just studying for that stupid invisible English pop quiz Liz 'predicts' there will be. Also, she says to look over Math (algebra) notes. Okayyy… I'M SO EXTREMELY BORED! "Shut up, Macey. Just study over the notes." Liz said, not even glancing from her notes. Oops, guess I said that aloud. But right now I'm just wondering on how one can be so fixated on their 'studies' alone. I know, you're like "How can Macey McHenry actually have a pretty elite vocabulary. Gallagher Academy, Madame Dabney is all I can say. Yes, she tells us to 'extend' our vocabulary so we can sound 'elite'. Madame Dabney never seems to be a spy, but trust me, she is. You CANNOT even step foot in Gallagher Academy if you aren't a spy. Well, if you're a teacher you can't. Not the students because trust me, I wouldn't be here if students had to be spies. Well, actually I may be at Roseville High, who knows? I always get 'kicked out' of school since I do 'bad' stuff. Not my fault I don't like learning. Except for Gallagher. I don't think I would be staying at it if it was just a 'regular' boarding school. When I first walked into the building I knew it wasn't the same. It was different.

**Grant's POV**

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO EAT AN OREO? TAKE OFF THE TOP AND EAT IT INSIDE OUT. CREAMY, DELICIOS, CHOCO-" my beautiful singing was interrupted by Zach. "SHUT UP! THAT'S SUCH A GIRL SONG!" he yelled. Seriously, who cares? The one and only Bex comes and slaps him. Hard. And on the cheek. Serves him right. "IT ISN'T A GIRL SONG, LUNATIC!" she yells. Aww, she's defending me. "DON'T EVER TRY TO DOUBT MY REPUTATION" she screams once more. What the heck is she talking about? I hate being not the 'brightest' person on the planet….

**Zach's POV**

Hahaha… Baxter is just too funny! And Grant (or Mr. Idiot as Gallagher Girl calls him) is just a moron, as usual. In a few hours, we're gonna be having our costume party. Too bad all of our grade is invited. I bet you're like, what's wrong with that? Well, it's just the fact that Jimmy is probably gonna be there. He better stay away from Cammie or he probably won't have that pretty little face of his anymore… just saying!

**I know, I cut it short today, again. Trust me, soon you'll have long chapters. It's just getting to the interesting. Right now I wanna go read ****The Hunger Games ****some more. Once I finish it, I probably will make a story about it so if you like it, you can read it. Oh and BTW, , you are hilarious and thanks for commenting! Bye everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sooooo sorry I haven't updated! Okay, I have just started a new story, called ****Secrets, Spies, and Scars. **

**So, if you haven't already, go check it out please. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Bex's POV**

I just absolutely rock this ninja costume! MWAHAHA!

Who do I punch? Hmmm.. Grant! "OW! What the heck was that for?" he yelled/asked. I just grinned. "Stupid girls" he mumbled. My eyes widened. What did he just call me? "Okay. That's it, NO ONE CALLS BEX BAXTER STUPID!" I shrieked and started to kick, punch, and slap him. He only dodged, well, because he can't hit a girl. He really CAN'T hit this girl.

**Madison's POV**

I hear screams and ows. So, you know, I've got to be included in a furious fight, I go check it out. Shaking my head, I see Ms. Rebecca Baxter beating up Grant the Idiot. That's what Cammie calls him, I've picked up on a few things here, ya know. "Bex, what did he do to you?" I questioned, obviously curious, as I leaned up against the wall in the living room. "WHAT DID I DO TO HER? SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S HITTING ME!" the idiot screams. I rolled my eyes and say "Well, she's hitting you because you've done something that made her mad." I point out to him. "He said that girls were stupid after I punched him!" Bex exclaimed. "She punched me for no reason!" Grant argued. "Yes I did have a reason!" Bex argued back. "Well, what's your reason?" Grant asked. "Because I wanted to" she replied cooly. Grant sighed and said "You are impossible!" So if anyone wonders why Grant has a bunch of bruises and a bloody nose, ask Bex.

**Cammie's POV**

"CAMMIE!" Macey yells. I groan because I know what's going to happen, she is going to put my make-up on. So yes, Macey drags me in the 'dressing room' (I am NOT exaggerating) and pokes me 3 times with eyeliner, 6 times with mascara, burns me 5 times with the curling iron, and sprays hairspray in my eyes 7 times until she is satisfied. Yes, it is THAT painful to get ready. But I do look gorgeous. I have on a dark purple dress with black lace on it, black sparkly tights, dark blue angel-looking wings, black lace fingerless gloves and dark blue 4-inch heels. Macey has my eyeliner real heavy, as well as my mascara, shiny, clear lip-gloss, a light plum colored blush, and my foundation is real pale. As for my hair, it's just in tight curls. Well, time to make my entrance!

**Liz's POV**

Right now I'm wearing my nerd costume, which includes of: a short-sleeved, white polo, a brown sleeveless vest, a kind of short brown plaid skirt, white socks that go up to my knees, a pair of dark brown Sperry's®, and black nerd glasses. My hair is straightened and I have very light make-up, fortunately. This includes of: a thin layer of eyeliner, just a bit of mascara, and some pale pink lipgloss. Macey says my costume 'fits me well' which I know why. I'm a very nerdy person, but Cammie says that's why she loves me.

**Macey's POV**

As I fix my red off-the-shoulder top, I hear noise down the hall. Well, the party started… WITHOUT ME! So I hurry to the mirror and nod at what I see. I'm wearing a black sparkly camisole under my top, a dark wash destroyed mini-skirt, and black lace up stiletto boots. My makeup: a good bit of black eyeliner, some black mascara, pink lip-gloss, light pink blush, and my hair is in loose curls. Time to have a P-A-R-T-Y!

**Zach's POV**

I smirk as Jimmy looks over at me and Cammie with jealously in his eyes. Suprisingly, he walks over. "Hello, Josh" Cammie greets, politely. "Hey" he greets back. Hmmm, he's onto something. I can just see it in his eyes. Well, Jimmy better stay away from Cammie!

**Nick's POV**

I look over at Zach and Cams and see that Josh dude is talking to them. I never liked that guy, he acts too sweet for his own good. Though Zach did tell me about the time when he tried to get Cammie to go on a date with him. Pfft, so sweet he is. Josh better not try to hurt my brothers or sisters!

**Jonas's POV**

I always feel so… misfit at parties. Yes, I know I'm a nerd, but who cares? That is considered pretty cool or average at my school. But these people are from another school, a _normal _school. Sometimes I wonder how it would be like if I were normal. Hmmm, probably wouldn't like it too much…

**That's all for today! *Audience boo's since there was no action* Yes, I know it was real boring but the next chapter is going to be exciting. I'm thinking about starting ANOTHER book so… Please, please review. If I get 30 reviews (in total) for this chappie, I may update tomorrow! Reviews=update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Okay, this story isn't my favorite. But it's the first one I've ever written, so I need to finish it. Here's this chapter!**

**Cammie's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screams. I look at Bex and we run down to the dressing room. We stop at the doorway. There, on the floor, Macey is clutching her side. It's a deep, bloody gash. My eyes widen and I run to get the guys. Nick pushes everyone out of the way and picks up Macey bridal-style. Madison grabs a microphone from the mini stage and orders everyone to leave do to "minor issues". Technically, VERY MAJOR but we don't want civilians in our buissness. They all groan and files out . Josh winks at me, then closes our door.

**Zach's POV**

Gee, I hope Mace is alright. She's like a sister to me, even though she's really bratty all the time. The main question I have is "Who did this?" Liz and Jonas are tracing the outline of the cut, and all they've found is it's a SOG knife. Cammie and Madison are cleaning it up, since it may very well be infected. Nick is just pacing, nervously, because Macey fainted. All the sudden I hear a crash. Bex, Grant, Nick, and I all run to the living room. Big men in black suits jump in the broken windows. I punch, kick, block, and choke 7 of them. Harsh, I know, but I've got a feeling these guys are part of the COC. Thankfully, all the civilians are gone so they didn't see that.

**Liz's POV**

I scan the men's fingerprints. As Zach predicted, they're all from the Circle of Cavan. Some are even former CIA agents. Unfortunately, some people are traitors. We should probably call Mr. S or Mrs. Morgan, to turn them in.

**Macey's POV**

I wake up, and my right side of my hip feels sore. Looking around my bedroom, I see Nick. To get his attention, I clear my throat. He glances over, startled, and when he sees me he smiles. "Thank God you're alright." he says. "What happened?" I ask. "Someone, we don't know who, cut you." Nick replies. I nod, trying to ignore the pain. Guess this party didn't go so well!

**Bex's POV**

After the attack, we got a threatening phone call saying that we better watch our backs. Jonas couldn't retrace the call, neither could Liz. It was anonymous. _Knock, knock _someone pounded on the door. I went up to it, and looked out the hole. My eyes widened because...

**Cliffie! Sorry if it's not that long. Hope you enjoyed**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, I am not goode with fanfiction. It takes me DAYS to finish 1 chapter now. Months ago, I would update almost everyday, you know, in the beginning. I just have been reaalllyy busy here lately. I'll go on with the story because no one really reads these things. **

**Bex's POV**

Right outside the door was... Josh. And he was holding a gun. To my head, more specifically my eye. Not to mention a _verry _smug smile was plastered across his face. "GRANNNT!" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. I hear scrambling, and there he is, eyes widened with worry. Once he looks over at me, he sighs with relief, which no one has ever done for me before, with the exception of my family. Until he glances out that horrifying door. Grant grabs my hand, drags me to a closet, and locks it well. The kind of well even myself cannot unlock. You always see the stong, independent girl act I have put on, and definately not the weak, scared truth. I have strength, muscles and all, but as it comes down to my emotions, I lack.

**Grant's POV**

I adore Bex. All of my life, I've been a player, and I never had settled down. That all changed, for the good, when I saw _her. _Yes, she stood out to many others, as they thought she was just an exotic beauty, but I saw her as much more, than just another girl. So as I punch Josh, and kick him, and beat him, I think about how I would ANYTHING to make her happy and keep her safe. Yeah, Bex can take care of herself, and her best friends at the same time. I would take a bullet for her, let me go ahead and say I would die for her.

**A/N: Don't you just have a big place in your heart for HappyPup634's sappy romance? Not. **

**Macey's POV**

As hours go by, it being only 11:00pm, I look more deep into the situations and problems that can occur in only one day. Mainly starting at 9:00pm. Intruders, knives, this is the REAL way fully-trained spies are living. Not a few bruises, but bunches of scars. Some are physically, some are emotionally. Heck, some are even _mentally. _Most tragically, the ones that never go away. They don't disappear into thin air, they root into your mind. I have experienced this, and barely noticed this. Before Gallagher too, with no real feel of belonging somewhere. My sisters, my brothers, and I all fight, for our country, peace, and most importantly, a carefree mind. Of course, being a spy has its pros, but cons that won't be repared. This I speak for everyone in our specific society, group. I lay here, with a wound, and no soul, other than ourselves, have knowledge of this.

**Cammie's POV**

The girl infront of me stares blankly (to a civilian's eye) out. She understands all of us can see the anxiousness, and we always will. She understands that we are here for her, as cheesy as it sounds. But she'll always understand we are going through it too. Every single person in this apartment does. You'd think we just saw a war, but in a way we did. The war peace is charging against. There are good agents, and there are bad, but none of us are completely innocent.

**This was sort of dark, and does NOT fit this story well, also I make a big deal out of it. But this was needed. Love y'all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ THIS QUICKLY: Alright, with Summer almost here, you bet I'll be updating more. So get ready, and hopefully I will get a little routine worked out for my stories. And before getting into the chapter, I just want to sort of apologize for the last chapter, which did NOT work out. **

**Chapter 12**

**Grant's POV**

Josh, which could actually be a threat, really _(at least), _needs to take some kind of martial arts class. I beat him, for sure. This deserves my motto... wait for itt..."SHARK BAIT, MOO-HAHA!"

Seriously, though, I am wishing that no one gets mad at me. Actually, why the heck do I care? It was to save Bex from getting hurt, even if she says that she can take care of herself.

**Bex's POV**

"GRANT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I exclaimed, when he opened the door. You know, I would've said some not-so-nice things, but I'm suprisingly not like that.

Anyways, back to Grant, he inched slowly to me. As if I was a lion or some other sort of creature. Bloody brilliant. Now my boyfriend is especially scared of me. Obviously not enough since he secured me inside.

Ugh, I CANNOT believe I was so... un-me like with my mentalness. _Poor, poor pitiful me _acts irritate me greatly.

**Liz's POV**

There is, indeed, NO way to hack into the Circle of Cavan's base. Specifically, the only COC base I know precisely where it is located. Zach knows of it, and so does Madison, since their mom is the leader.

Why are some people cruel, and are just terrible? That is one thing I can, and probably won't ever understand.

**Macey's POV**

Goodness, where is Bex and Grant? I heard a few yells from the living area. Maybe they are fighting, that is better than some attack.

I can never see why they argue. The quarrels **(funny word, hehe) **are constantly pointless. But I'm not them, thankfully.

Being Macey is sometimes fun, with a LOT of bonuses.

**Madison's POV**

Baxter and Newman thump to the room we're presently in.

He is tired looking, and she looks dangerously proud. I do NOT want to know. Okay, a little, tiny, part of me does.

I'm going to sleep, tomorrow is Saturday, not to mention I spent the whole day working out in the gym, helping host a unsuccessful party, AND I kicked a handful of intruders butts. I grew up doing that, sometimes it WAS innocent people, when I was younger.

Believe it or not, my mom has been sweet and caring before. She is a killer, whose victims had their deaths done in cold blood. Extremely dark, I agree. The worst part is her daughter has watched it happen. Many would be unwilling to discuss this subject. I got over it, as long as I'm not blamed for any of it. Also, none of my friends should get hurt.

**Cammie's POV**

_Zach is just handsome, with his eyes, hair, lips- _CAMIIIEEE!" Bex screeches quite loudly, interrupting my train of thought. _CHOO-CHOO! _"What?" I ask, still in a bit of a daze. "We know you adore Goode and all, but pay ateention." she scolds, I blush with embarrassment, and everyone bursts out with some kind of sound of amusement, except for me.

**Zach's POV**

Ohh, Gallagher Girl likes to daydream about me. I need to keep this in my mind for blackmail. *Smirk*

Secretly, I do too. But its supposed to be unknown to the girls and boys in this apartment. Don't tell, you might get a _lovely _suprise if you do.

**Jonas' POV**

As they continue on laughing, I eventually go back to my computer. Liz notices, and gives me a curious face. I guess I am different, because it isn't that hirlarious to me.

Going back, I remember getting picked on by boys in kindergarden through 6th grade. It was always me, a geek who already in K5 knew what 144 divided by 12 was. WITHOUT my parents telling me. Then there was 1st grade, when I learned how to find perimeter. Nothing special, because those were the only not normal facts I had found out.

**Nick's POV**

I'm exhausted, and I didn't get enough sleep last night. Macey is leaning up against my arm that is laying on the top of the cushion. We are now in the living area. Grant is telling us about Josh with a gun. At the moment, it is boring. He most likely thought we absoluteley needed to have knowledge in this, and maybe we do.

**Alright, another chapter. Not very long, but I took a big amount of time to complete this, using a thesaurus (online). Are you happy campers? **


End file.
